Learning to Communicate
by EmmyLou74
Summary: Tag to Recovery! What exactly happened when Deeks followed Kensi out of that restaurant? A little late to the party but this is a one shot that kept niggling at me. Sadly, I own nothing but my imagination :(


**This is just one, of the million and one, scenarios in my head of what took place after Recovery ;)**

**The writing of this story took place at an ungodly hour (whilst the writer was wired on Coca Cola), as the Densi voices in my head would not let me sleep! Hope you guys enjoy it. Please leave me a little, medium or big review letting me know what you think…Go on you know you want to!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own NCIS: Los Angeles or any of it's characters. If I did Recovery would have been X rated.**

He took another deep breath and let it out.

"_Get up, get up, get up!"_ But no part of him was working as it should. She hadn't made a smart or joking comment, she hadn't looked disgusted. She had looked … completely calm and absolutely beautiful.

"_Get up and follow her_!" One more deep breath, and finally his body responded to his brain's commands. He found himself at the car door without even registering how he got there. All he saw was Kensi, standing by the driver's door waiting for him. Of course even in this surreal moment Kensi wanted to drive. She smiled before she wordlessly opened the door and slipped into the driver's seat. It felt like his heart was going to beat out of his chest. He smiled weakly back, trying to control his breathing. _This was happening._

He automatically opened the door but made no move to get in. "Come on, Casanova." Kensi's light comment shook him out of his trance.

Her words had the effect she'd intended. He chuckled and a grin crept onto his face. As he got in the passenger seat he opened his mouth to make a joke before his filter checked him for once_. No jokes, say what you mean. _

Kensi looked at him curiously and started the car. Normally Deeks couldn't stop talking and now all words escaped him. After five minutes of silence he finally spoke. "So this is happening." He stated blandly looking at her. It came out as more of a question than a statement.

"I thought you wanted this?" Kensi replied, only her slightly panicked eyes gave her away as she glanced over at him.

"I do." He said simply, never taking his eyes off her.

"Well then…good." She looked at him before turning her attention back to the road.

Deeks was rarely this serious. It sent shivers down her spine.

They pulled up to his apartment with nothing but the humming tension filling the car. Both partners got out of their respective sides and met at the front of the car.

"Kensi …" Deeks said softly.

"Yeah?" she breathed. He realised they were now only inches apart. He looked down at her lips, unconsciously licking his. He took her hand in his and raised his blue eyes to meet her mismatched brown ones. They were wide and her lips slightly parted. He tugged her toward the door. Once inside he turned to face her.

"Deeks, I …" but the words caught in her throat as she watched him move silently towards her, a look of desire and pure determination in his eyes. It brought her back to _that _hill, _that_ day, when he had had _that_ look in eyes.

He stopped in front of her and slowly placed his hand to her cheek. She leaned into his touch.

"I've said exactly what I want." He said softly. "Now I need to know what _you_ want. I need to hear you say it, Kens."

"That day…" She was lost in his gaze. "You kissed me."

"I did." He agreed.

"Do it again." She said it with a boldness that was all Kensi Byle.

He smiled his crooked smile and lowered his lips to hers. The kiss started off gently. Kensi raised her hands and placed them in his unruly hair. God, she had thought about this so many times. Too many times for her to keep count. Even before he had kissed her. Especially after he had kissed her.

His hands began to wander, one to the small of her back and the other to cradle the back of her head. He pulled her in even closer if that was possible. The kiss quickly became more heated. As Deeks deepened the kiss, she could feel the heat that had started with his lips on hers begin to spread throughout her entire body. She tugged on his lower lip and he moaned. He pulled away panting and he rested his forehead against hers, both of their breathing now uneven.

"Well … that…that was all kinds of fantastic." Deeks said so quietly she almost missed it.

She knew he was trying to take it slowly. He was afraid to spook her like last time. But he had caught her off guard then, she had been so confused … and scared. And since that day so much had happened. Everything had changed even if they had been pretending it hadn't. For months she had been waiting for this moment. Waiting for _him_.

She smiled the smile he swore she reserved only for him and pulled him back in for another kiss. She didn't want to be afraid anymore.

Four years ago he began to push his way past her heavily guarded walls with his teasing and babbling, his jokes and his laughter, his smiles and his knowing looks, his unwavering loyalty and utter belief in her. The words "Stuck. Smitten. Whatever." rang clearly in her head. He pulled away and looked down, his head titled slightly. She knew the question he was silently asking her. If she were honest with herself, she had known for a long time they would end up here. She nodded and began to walk backwards to a different door, bringing him with her.

They lay in the dark his arm around her, her head in the crook of his neck and her hand curled over his heart. When she was almost asleep Kensi heard him speak.

"Fern?"

"Yeah, Deeks?" she mumbled in his collarbone.

"I take it back." She could hear the grin in his voice. "You have excellent communication skills."

"As do you, Detective." She snuggled in closer. "As do you."


End file.
